


无效关系

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 存车地点
Relationships: 枪弓, 狂王弓
Kudos: 11





	无效关系

“还等什么，lancer。”靠在树根旁，浑身冒汗的男人，毫不示弱地讥讽道，“莫非你也是见了omega走不动路的人？”

“……开什么玩笑。”他听说过的众多流言中，“狙击手archer是个omega”这种荒谬绝伦的传言却是闻所未闻。

lancer笑不出来，用严肃的眼神注视他问道：“用药多久了？”

“你昨晚看见的是最后一支抑制剂。”archer合了合眼， 他的耐药性越来越强，皮下注射的禁药维持不了多久。lancer追逐他一天一夜，他俩又被围猎三天两夜，archer的储备已到了极限。

lancer打交道的多是beta与alpha，他怕麻烦又基于对某个女人的心理阴影，从不找omega过夜。他们被圈养在温室之中，不特意去寻，基本上没接触机会。

此时lancer眼前是一个未被标记、身处壮年的omega。对方健硕高大、眉目英挺，与大众想象中的omega相去甚远，就是知道内情的人有心散布却无人会信。

“放着我不管就好。”archer冷漠地说，“你没法带着一个发情期的omega上路。”

“你呢？”

“谁知道，或许他们觉得活着的omega更值钱也说不定。”archer自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，lancer怒火上头抓住对方的衣领，对方分毫不让与他对视，像在说“来啊，打下去啊”。

他泄气地松开衣领，archer的声音又在耳边嘲弄：“觉得你的对手是omega有损荣耀，还是你的同情心发作？了不起的大英雄lancer。”

“有什么办法可以……”帮助这个词含在口里，lancer看了眼archer拒人千里之外的表情，改口道，“……解决你的问题？”

白发男人露出惊异的眼神，似乎不理解alpha这样问他，接着他闭上眼回答：“当然是做你们alpha最擅长的事——”

“侵犯我，lancer。”

lancer手指笨拙地解开archer的皮带，褪下湿透的内裤，丰腴的褐色双丘与流蜜的穴口无遮无挡地裸露于他眼前。

他从未在性事上如此紧张过，仿佛手下不是一具血肉之躯，而是座难攻的城池。archer的气息像生长多年的古木割裂的豁口，流出清甜苦涩的汁水。像他儿时飞奔于雨后的山林，脚掌下的木枝枯叶压出的雨水，纠缠不放的湿意，让他心头一痒。

“……快……”archer不愿他盯着看，脸枕在手臂上，伸出另一只手，越过大腿按住臀瓣分开，带着鼻音敦促，“……进来。”

lancer咽口水，目光注视下穴肉怯生生地收缩，手背一凉滴上了什么，他鬼使神差地掐住对方的腿根，低下头凑过去舔舐这块处女地。archer惊得小腿肚绷直，一个劲往下踹。

“你，干什么！”

lancer抓住他的腿，别说此时，平常也难能挣脱。交战刀枪碰撞时的力道足以震麻他的虎口，对方徒手抓住基本上没脱身的可能。他依旧扭动腰肢想要逃脱，可体内窜动的活物一下下模仿着抽插，刺激他的性感带与廉耻心，archer羞赧难耐地咬住手臂，怕一说话会叫出声。

“archer，可以进去了吗？”lancer擦了擦嘴，对方没回声，几度挣扎后防弹背心往上拖了三寸，露出一截窄腰，他一把握住，拇指按住腰窝，轻轻在那一小块肉上磨蹭。archer像挠到痒处的猫，背部绵软地滑下，他抬起对方的腰，蓄势以待的长枪滑入汁水充裕的穴中。

狙击手从喉咙挤出几个气音，他一直没敢往后看，但挤进他体内的东西已有让他呼吸不畅的感觉，要是见到实物他或许会后悔自己的轻率。

破开紧实的肉壁，lancer长吸了一口气，archer的身体又窄又热，容量惊人，第一次就能吞下他的全部，他越陷越深难以抽身。他想深入archer，想拨开这个男人的内部，里里外外瞧得清清楚楚。

archer总是沉默的，只有顶到生殖腔处才会闷哼几声，他俯下身不漏掉任何一丝声音与气味，两人紧紧贴合而时间不容许他们肌肤相亲。lancer把手伸进衣服下摆，揉捏硬挺的乳头，柔软的胸肌下方剧烈的心跳，泄露了对方也同样心神激荡。

“archer……”他在耳畔梦呓似的喃呢，随后，狠狠咬住了对方的腺体。

腺体刺穿的一刻，archer心头空空荡荡地向着谷底跌落。后颈刺入了沾染了不属于自身的基因，被占有的感觉令他记忆起自己与猛兽拼搏时，它兽腥四溢的血口试图咬断他颈脖的恐慌。而他渐渐扩张的生殖腔，卡进硕大的冠部，这是成结的前兆。

他从混沌而湿热的结合中清醒，不行！不能成结！

“lancer……不要！”

archer决绝的叫喊，唤醒lancer的一丝理智，他抽出阴茎，冠头的形状已开始膨胀狰狞，白浊的液体洒到archer的腿间，肉红的小穴红肿翻卷，甚是可怜。

lancer强迫自己移开视线，他这时该说什么？先道歉？永久性标记一旦结成，除了一方死亡不会消失。

archer涣散的目光看向虚空的一点，眨了眨眼慢慢恢复神志，他态度平和地解释：“是我提议让你的信息素覆盖我做临时标记，知晓alpha这种场合没有理性，我就该有承担风险的心理准备。”

omega没法反抗标记自己的alpha，双方的信息素感应又能追踪到另一方。lancer知道刻下剥夺人生的烙印后，用语言弥补未免太过苍白。

而真正的被害人注视着加害人叹息似的说：“……谁会指望，一匹野兽呢。”

emiya安静地在为他布置的暗室内等待。omega喜爱昏暗温暖的巢穴，保留下来的动物习性，意味着坐巢难以被威胁发现的环境、适合孕育子嗣的气温。

他曾经习惯藏身阴影，但大多数环境都称不上温暖合宜，狙击手趴在岩壁、屋顶、草丛，一动不动蛰伏大半日是常有的事情。lancer问过他身手不俗为何要当个暗杀者，他只是选择了高效率的方式，用刀割开目标的咽喉，不比一枪爆开目标的眉心更高尚。

lancer的确在他人眼里是个相当不错的男人，崇尚武力的时代，获得“英雄”这一称呼也不在话下。

取走他人的性命永远不能称之为荣耀，这是他与lancer根本的观念区别。倘若一直维持着杀与被杀的关系，两人间一人取走另一人的性命，这种联系便会迎来结束。

他被lancer标记后，他们的关系便无法轻易断绝了。emiya一直选择远离对方的道路，alpha与omege冥冥之中的感应，令他无法出现在任何有lancer的战场。

直到两人的连接渐渐变弱，对方已到了生死关头，只有emiya一人知道这一事实。他去救他，实验室内身穿病号服的蓝发男人手握长枪直指他高喊：

“既然这样，就来试着取走我的性命吧，archer！”

他败了，从此背负了更多的性命，每当他听闻狂王在战场中鬼神般收割士兵，如入无人之境，背上的重量愈发沉重。

emiya接受必定有去无回的暗杀任务，成为了唯一活着回去的人，十年后他又回到了这里。

这间暗室有内部的通风系统，emiya早年滥用抑制剂，以至于发情期十分不稳定。而且经过毒气事件，内部通风严加改造，不到一分钟便能完成一个循环。

脚爪摩擦与尾巴拖曳的声音传来，他抬起头，一线光芒从门外透出，随后是机械锁闭合的声音。

这个房间真正的主人回来了。

呼吸喷吐在他的颈脖后方，狂王弓着身躯，架空自己的体重。他无需费力压制这具躯体，archer便温顺地雌伏于他。

“archer，在我死之前你是不会死的。”他缓缓道出，如同誓言又如同诅咒般的话语，“只要我还活着我的生命就归属于你。”

“而你的命又属于谁呢？”

门外手握着钢枪的少年抬头注视层层叠叠的机械门，犬齿“咯咯”呲磨，泄愤似的朝空中挥打了一下。他怔怔低头看向枪杆，自己无意义的行为正在嘲弄他的无力。

archer的目光似乎能穿透过来，那烟灰色玻璃珠似的、安静的、充满审视的目光下，他无从遁形。

tbc


End file.
